Before Time Falls: An A Hat in Time Fanfiction
by CyberGrape
Summary: Hat Kid is living in the big city, and decides to reunite with her old friends, Bow, who is now a famous star, and Mu, who is in a not-so-famous band with a new gang of friends. Once the three reunite, however, their adventurous past begins to follow, and time itself could fall apart. Not to mention, these three aren't necessarily on each other's side.


The young, blue eyed girl was completely covered by a thick blanket in bed. She had the corners of the blanket firmly grasped in her hands, it's a habit that she had never been rid of ever since she was a young child. She was too busy dreaming about the pastel sky and the shininess of hourglasses to even notice all the people getting in their cars and saying goodbye to their families to go to work, wherever that was. The sky in her dreams were very different from the ones in reality, in her dreams they were filled with fluffy, visible clouds and the color resembled that of blue candy floss, in reality it was so filled with pollution that it seemed as though it were always nighttime. She dreamed of the old days, when she would fight against another child called "Mustache Girl" who wished to fight crime, but ended up fighting her only friend. This wasn't a problem now, however, for when Hat granted Mu with the gift, or even sacrifice, of a lifetime, it was clear that the two couldn't be mad at each other now. She dreamed of her other childhood friend who would go on adventures with her, and it didn't even cross her mind that now she was being completely ignored like a stranger. She dreamed of the old days, where every day seemed like a new adventure filled with brightness. Eventually, the peaceful rest was disturbed, for the loud honking of cars and the shouting of road rage ended up waking the young girl up. It was certainly about time, considering she had subconsciously turned off her rather quiet alarm in her sleep, and would be late for her lessons.

She dashed down the stairs, almost slipping on her oversized, silky pajama pants. If she had, she would've taken a horrible fall down the stairs that most likely would've killed her considering there was no phone nearby. Near death experiences didn't face her anymore, at least not after the adventures she went on as a child, and as she switched on her computer and waited for it to start up, she ended up thinking and reminiscing about her dreams and how she missed her old friend. More specifically, she missed Bow.

Now, Bow wasn't really her name. The girl's old friend was named Aurelia Bowberry, a somewhat shy but still adventurous girl. Yes, Bow and her friend would have the loveliest times together when they were kids, and would refer to each other as "Hat" and "Bow". The two could never separate, even when it was necessary. For you see, the young, blue-eyed girl known as "Hat" was an alien from outer space, while Bow was a mere human. Eventually, Hat's parents needed her to go to space for a while, the reason seemed to slip her mind, but Bow refused to stay behind. Her parents knew that the trip would be somewhat "educational" and didn't mind their daughter leaving for a while, and while the two children thought that they were the best parents ever, the truth was that they didn't mind her going simply because they didn't care. Bow's parents were too busy with their businesses, eight children to take care of, and their own reputations. But Bow didn't notice, and quite frankly she didn't care either, as long as she had one person looking out for her then she was okay, and that person was always Hat.

Things changed, however, especially in recent years. Hat was too busy studying and shoving her face in a book, or screen for that matter. She would love to have friends, but every one seemed to stay for no more than a few months before moving on with their lives. She couldn't reach out to Bow, however, for she was now far to busy to pay any attention to someone like her. Aurelia was now a very famous star, and was loved by almost everyone in the city. Why would she want to spend time with Hat now?

But, not all hope was lost, right? For Hat still had Mu! No, that isn't right, Hat and Mu's relationship had been on and off, one morning they wouldn't be able to stop talking about each other and give compliments, the next they were having terrible arguments, and then the next morning they were strangers, then friends, and the cycle would repeat. If you could even call it a cycle, that is, it was more like a random relationship generator off the internet.

Nevertheless, it was safe to assume that Hat was lonely. Her childhood friend had become a stranger and the girl who once loved her, then hated her, then stayed in outer space only to move a few miles away from her, was clearly not very reliable. Hat thought about this as she gathered her papers together and made some tea. Was this how it would be for the rest of her life? No, it couldn't be, not that she was completing school. After her studies, adulthood would be so much more interesting and she could have full control again, right? This was the only thing that kept the poor girl sane.

Once Hat had finished making her tea, she walked back over to her desk where her computer had started up and set her papers down. She had no order for them whatsoever, and they looked rather scattered about everywhere. Hat was very concentrated, her full attention going towards each bit of information and every question that needed to be answered. She studied so much that her head was practically going to burst, and it was no lie that Hat felt it and eventually couldn't take it.

She reluctantly got up to get some water, and really hoped that this minor inconvenience wouldn't break her focus too much. Alas, this didn't go quite as she expected, for when Hat sat back down at her desk with the water bottle in her hand, she ended up opening up a new tab and decided to look at some videos. It wasn't really her fault, at least that's how she felt, for she really felt as though she couldn't control the urge. This, however, was a small yet effective moment in Hat's life. For when she opened up the website, she saw her old friend's music video on the front page.

No, it wasn't Bow, who's face had been practically everywhere these days. But, rather, it was Mu! And she was in a band! Hat couldn't believe her eyes, so she clicked on the video to see if it was really her, even though Mu's face was incredibly recognizable.

The video started. The entire theme seemed like an 80s music video, from the videography to the outfits, Hat found this odd considering that Mu never really liked this theme, then again, things had changed, and even though Mu was only living a few miles away from Hat, it seemed as though they rarely saw each other anymore, and Hat couldn't even begin to understand what terms they were on.

Nevertheless, the video continued, and at this point it was very clear that the woman with the blonde mustache was, in fact, Mu. Who Hat didn't recognize, however, were the two other band members in the background of the (very grainy) video. One was a tall, thin metro cat who was clearly the rapper of the band, her skills were shown in the opening of the song. While the overall theme of this video seemed rather black and white, the cat's bright red puffer jacket added a pop of color, however her rather large emerald eyes seemed to the job quite well already.

Between all the flashing of the scenes, a fire spirit was shown dancing. The fire spirit was rather good at this, and Hat could only assume that the background vocals belonged to this one and not Mu or the cat.

At last, the chorus of the song came, and Mu there was no doubt that this was, indeed, Mu. Some things had changed, however, for Mu's hair was cut into a sort of pixie and was much shorter than the hairstyle she had last time Hat saw her! Mu also had a leather jacket on, which suit her rather well, and her voice was just like Hat had remembered it. Powerful, charming, a slight rasp when singing, and a clear British accent to top it off. It's true, Mu had changed quite a bit since Hat last saw her, but some things really didn't change, like the sound of her echoing, almost hypnotizing voice or the ways that her amber eyes sparkled.

However, the song that her and her band were singing seemed rather aggressive and harsh, the lyrics alone were like burning fires of anger with the music being loud and overwhelming. Even the dancing seemed very choppy, harsh, and just as the dancer's body tensed up, she would begin to pull a full-body movement that brought nothing more to the mind than loud banging and overall power. The entire thing was like an unleashed forest fire, everything was so quick paced and it seemed as if every band member had gathered all their anger and put it into one video.

Hat decided to procrastinate even more and clicked another video on the channel, then another, and another, before she knew it she had already wasted about an hour just looking at this band's videos. She felt rather disappointed in herself, realizing just how strange this situation was. Had Hat really downgraded so much that she wasted an entire hour in pajamas watching videos of her ex friend? I suppose this was actually a somewhat normal thing, for Hat was heartbroken, and she couldn't do much about it. When she was younger, she was so outgoing and social, but now she had grown rather shy, and she simply couldn't do anything to fix her broken friendships.

Hat was hungry, for it was now around lunch time, and she took a sip of the tea she had made quite a bit earlier. Hat flinched as the drink entered her mouth, it was very cold and could be considered iced tea at this point, but it still wasn't as good. She set the cup down, and decided to go put the cup in the sink, and so she did. While Hat was walking back, she felt as though she wanted to just collapse on her bed and go back to sleep, but of course, she couldn't. So, she set her teacup down and went to open some windows. The sun was brightly shining in, and she already felt much better. Hat wasn't a morning person, or a night person, midday was the best for her and it was when she felt the happiest. Hat stuck her head out of the window, the sun lightly shining on her cool, fawn skin. Most people assumed Hat got her freckles later in life from the sun, but she had them for almost all her life, she couldn't help but wonder, though, maybe the extra ones were caused by how much time she had spent in the sun. She didn't mind, though, and continued to look out of the window, happily. Until, a flyer landed right in her face, snapping her out of the moment.

"Old haunted house grand reopening, come now to see nothing like you have before," Hat muttered aloud, reading the flyer. Hat realized something, this was the exact same haunted house her and Bow had gone to when they were little!

Hat was ever so excited, for she remembered all the fun times she and Bow had. While Hat's imagination was running wild, she started to picture her and Bow now, going to the grand reopening together. She couldn't take her mind off it no matter how hard she tried, and she knew right away to run over to Bow and tell her! But, she couldn't, for Hat was brought back down to reality in this sad moment.

This, however, didn't mean Hat couldn't try. Maybe this was the moment she had been waiting for? It could very well be her only chance to reconnect with Bow, so she had to try.

She, hesitantly, picked up her phone. She opened up her messaging app, where she had secretly connected Bow's tag, similar to her number only for this specific app. Hat entered the digits, and typed out a message to send to Bow.

"Hey."


End file.
